The new girl on the block
by nayariveragleek
Summary: Santana is a typical teenage high school student, Brittany is the new girl. Little does Santana know one halloween will change everything for her.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So here's a new story, I'll still be writing my other one though :P I just had an idea for this story and decided to write it so tell me what you think or if you want me to carry it on :) **

* * *

"Come on Mija, please you know we have to go tonight. It's not the end of the world missing one party. God knows you go to so many." Santana's dad pleaded pulling his coat on and straightening his collar as Santana came stomping down the stairs before setting on the bottom step squaring up to her farther although she was still a good 2 inches shorter than the tall tanned man.

"Great. Just fucking brilliant dad."

"Language Mija" he cut in sternly. As Maria grabbed a set of house keys from the key rack in the hall before holding her grip on the door handle watching the typical teenage daughter mood swing take place.

"What. It's true! I have to stay in dealing with stupid fucking kids in their tacky costumes then reward them for it or be 'tricked' nuh uh. Trick me, and I'll cut a bitch. Oh and don't even get me started on the candy if they think they're getting it they have anot..." Santana rambled on further poking her dad in the chest for emphasis to her obvious anger.

"Santana Maria Lopez" her mother said sternly moving away from the door and opening her purse obviously fed up with her husband's efforts to reason with the fiery brunette. "You are not going out. And that's final!" she cut in putting her hand up to silence any imminent feeble protests. "Jake is all ready upstairs all you have to do is take him around a few places." Santana huffed taking the 10 dollars her mom was handing her. "Be safe and remember to lock up when you go out for goodness sake, call me or your farther if you need anything." She said hugging Santana and heading back to the door this time opening it as James hugged his daughter uttering a thank you despite her groans.

"Hey mom"

"What now Santana" Maria said clearly irritated at the holdup due to her daughters stubbornness.

"So I call you if I need anything?"

"Yes Mija that's what I said, now take care of your brother and use the money to get you and your brother some food. We really have to get going now Santana. Have fun you two"

"Well what if I need to you know, let's say GO OUT what then ?" the brunette hastily shouted as she smirked sitting down on the last step head propped up in her hands as her mother shouted a last bye and shut the door. It was Halloween and Santana's parent's had a work party to attend so wouldn't be back until gone midnight which left babysitting Jake down to the now pissed off Santana, missing party's was certainly something that was new to her.

"Jake!" Santana called up the stairs hearing what she presumed to be a controller drop to the floor and hurried footsteps approaching the stairs. "Make sure you've turned all your stuff off upstairs."

"I have Tannna, can we go now?!" The little dark haired boy enthusiastically asked with a beaming smile on his face.

"Sure can." She smiled as he hopped down the stairs. "What even are you?" the brunette laughed as she pulled her converse on grabbing her phone from the side and shooting Mercedes I message saying she couldn't make it too puckerman's party tonight.

"Can't you tell Tana? I'm a vampire!" Jake said narrowing his eyebrows and pulling his cape round one half of his face before jumping out from behind it, with his arms raised making a silly hissing sound.

"Oh my god" Santana laughed further. "Aren't you just precious" she giggled again rolling her eyes as Jake picked up his trick or treating bag clearly not impressed with his sister's reaction to his costume.

"I'm meant to be scary San." He pouted as she opened the door making sure she had the right keys with her.

"Mhmm, totally mom did a great job. Look on the bright side kid you're scarier than Edward Cullen." The brunette laughed closing the door and locking it behind them as she took her little brothers hand in her own as they set off through the neighbourhood where many kids where already prowling for candy.

Jake hummed in approval swinging his now empty bag in his hand as they walked to the first house this being the first victim of the Lopez duo. "Go on, go knock on the door. I'll wait here." Santana said pulling out her phone and leaning against the gate to the house as Jake ran up the path. She glanced down at her phone smiling at the picture of her and her family that was currently set as her wallpaper. Yes there was no denying it Santana Lopez could be one hell of a bitch and was certainly not scarce of male and female attention at the hell hole she called high school. It may be a hell hole but she ruled the place it was HER soul destroying life shaping school and she could do just about anything without question. But even she knew that was only due to her looks... without those she was pretty sure she'd just be another run of the mill typical nerdy teenager spending her days trying to avoid a red cherry facial. Well and maybe her head cheerio status. Despite her top grades and often nerdy mind setting regarding her education oh and not to mention the well known fact she was a lesbian it still didn't dent her popularity and reputation which again probably linked back to the looks even girls would turn for Santana Lopez, She was still top. Well and her best friend Quinn. She unlocked her phone with a swipe and sent that very girl a quick message.

**Outgoing Santana: hey Q sorry I couldn't make it tonight babysitting duties **** drink up for me girl (; xx**

She glanced up again, as Jake came jogging back towards her as the door closed gently behind him, with his trick or treat bag ratting at his side.

**Incoming Quinn: I'm getting grinded on like a strippers pole. I need my wing girl back! Xx**

Santana read the message quickly as she took Jake's hand in her own heading off for the next house that looked the least bit in the Halloween mood. "Saaan loook was I got!" he grinned opening the bag as she glanced down but her mind was a little preoccupied with the sudden rage bubbling up through her chest eventually leading her to kick the first thing in sight which happened to be a rather hard tree. Not the best idea to be perfectly honest she thought as the slight throb in her foot caused her to wince.

"Stupid ducking animals..."

"Saan"

"Mother f-ducking pole?! She's not candy!" Santana mumbled ignoring Jake's comments.

"What's up Tana?" Jake asked as they stopped at the next house eventually successfully grabbing the angered taller brunette's attention.

"Nothing you have to worry about my little vampire. Go get us more candy" the brunette forced a laugh as he nodded with determination and ran up the path to the next house. Santana felt comfortable letting him go up to the doors alone seeing as thought she knew all the neighbours and Mr and Mrs Greenwell where certainly no Michael Jackson threat. Kidding. Feeling the rage subside a little she typed a response to her best blonde trying to keep her thoughts off of the images of Quinn being molested by those pigs, nothing that she can't handle she thought or more to the point reassured herself.

Outgoing Santana: Eugh Jerks. Give me names and I'll castrate them. But I'll have to text you later big sister duties are calling! Give me a text when you get home xx

Incoming Quinn: you wouldn't go near a dick let along get close enough to cut one off baby. Mhm yes mom ;) Say hi to Jake for me xx

She let out a laugh suddenly feeling a lot better possibly due to the term of endearment used by her beautiful best friend. Jake came bounding back down the path smiling as he approached closer she tucked her phone back in her pocket stretching out her hand.

"I scared em good San!" he beamed, the protective feeling mixed with pride and love all surfacing with Santana's every actions towards her younger brother reminded her of how much she would rather be making his night special rather than be at that party.

"I knew you would." She smiled back "come on, let's go rape this neighbourhood of candy."

"What's r..?"

"I said cape?" Santana said slowly nodding. "Let's cape this neighbourhood of candy." She said again hoping it worked.

"Okay!" he beamed back innocently as they set off to do exactly that.

An hour later which made it 7 and they where crashed out on the sofa watching Spiderman waiting for the pizza to arrive. "I'll run your bath after the pizza ok J?" Santana asked absentmindedly playing with the fabric of the comforter on the couch that she was sprawled out on not paying any mind to the movie that was playing.

"Ok..." he drawled out carefully thinking of something to say, Santana knew a question or demand was going to follow as he always turns his head to the side pouting his lip out slightly. It's a typical Lopez trait. Watching him with an amused expression she sat up crossing her legs and placing her phone on her leg. "And if I'm reeeeeeallllly good and get my bath canihavesomecandybeforebed" He rushed out still pouting.

"Whoa slow down I know this is Halloween J, but I don't need scaring that bad... I almost thought Rachel Berry had possessed you for a second." Santana laughed as he looked confused.

"Can I please have some candy before bed if I'm good?" he smiled as the brunette felt her phone vibrate on her lap.

"Only if you don't tell mom and dad" she chuckled full well knowing the desire for candy on Halloween for a 6 year old. He fist pumped excitedly and shrieked a thank you before settling back down and resumed his attention to the movie as Santana checked her messages.

**Incoming Puck: Sexpez here's the deal, this party's dead and I've always known you wanted a bit of the puckasaurus rex so I'm on my way over in 5? Deal? **

The brunette sat there mouth open wide trying to come to terms with what she just read. Suddenly feeling the anger she had repressed earlier come to full force as she furiously tapped away on her phone.

**Outgoing Santana: Listen here, come near my house and I'll chop your dick off. You're never getting this, you never had a chance and you will NEVER Have a chance. I LIKE VAGINA. I know you may be slightly confused as to what the fuck you even have down there and to be honest there may be a high chance you have one but either way I still wouldn't fuck you. I'd sooner join a convent. And delete my fucking number before I end you.**

**Incoming Puck: Too much to read so 5 minutes? You can end me then (; **

Santana clenched her hands as she bit the inside of her mouth letting out a deep breath remembering Jake was here and she didn't feel the need to explain why her phone suddenly flew across the room so instead she settled for stuffing it down the side of the couch, lightly letting her hand brush Jakes hair and made her way into her room to get changed seeing as though she wasn't going anywhere tonight. Plus it would give her a chance to take her mind off the pig of a male species named one 'Noah Puckerman.' She pulled off her jeans and shirt replacing them with a pair of shorts and her WMHS hoodie. She picked up a stray hair band from her floor and pulled her hair up into a messy bun just as the door bell rang.

Call it an irrational thought but she certainly didn't want Jake answering the door on his own... there are some weird freaks around. She ran from her room to the stairs stubbing her toe on the way.

"FUCCCCKKKING PIECE OF SHIT!" she wailed hoping down the stairs. "I've got it Jake." She winced as he excitedly jumped in front of the door. The taller of the brunettes opened the door to see the sight of 2 kids dressed up as zombies still feeling like she'd just been shot the chorus of 'Trick or treat' In their whiny voices didn't help.

"Hey Jake you know the drill." She smiled offering the bucket of sweets to Jake so he could hand them to the kids that must have been similar to his age give or take a year.

"Thanks" they chimed as Jake grinned up at his big sister as she shut the door muttering sweet nothings about her toe and Jake resumed his space on the couch. Deciding she had nothing better to do Santana quickly followed suit sitting next to him and ignoring the muffled sounds of her phone.

The door bell rang again breaking Santana out of her thoughts and causing her to attend to the numerous disruption of the night.

"Pizza for Miss Lopez?"

"Yupp, hang on a second I just need to grab my purse." She quickly walked over to where her purse was now resting on the counter table in the kitchen, taking out 20 dollars and returning quickly to pay the nerdy looking man.

"Thanks" Santana smiled as she took the pizza and her change, struggling to shut the door with her foot.

"PIZZZAAA!" Jake shouted enthusiastically, jumping of the sofa still in his vampire costume although the cape had been removed. All that rustling was ultra annoying. Santana made her way into the fairly large kitchen placing the box on the island in the middle and opening it up too slide 3 piece's onto a plate for Jake.

"Here you can eat it while watching spider man." She smiled making him up a drink and following him back into the lounge. "Don't get it everywhere, mom will kill me J" Santana smiled again placing his drink on the side for him to take at his leisure.

"Thank you Tana." He mumbled incoherently with a mouth stuffed full of pizza with his dark eyes trained to the screen in front of him. Santana shook her head lightly chuckling to herself as she made her way back into the kitchen to get stuck into some of this pizza. Well that was until the door bell rang again.

Possibly due to the fact she was running on an empty stomach and the smell of pizza was intoxicating or the fact her left foot was in considerable amounts of pain from the battering it took tonight from the tree to the door frame toe stubbing Santana was on a next level shit of frustration. And it showed as she swung open the door expecting to see the brain dead appearance of the Mohawk she had grow accustomed to ignoring at school.

"For Fu..." The sight of a little kid clutching on to a pale hand nervously was not what she was expecting. "Fudge? I have fudge!" she quickly recovered panic setting in as she realised someone was giggling at her. Glancing up at the taller of the two girls on her door step and more so the owner of that giggle was one of the most gorgeous women she'd ever laid eyes on. "Sorry" the Latina mouthed earning a smile from the blonde.

"Come on Lex." She nudged what Santana presumed to be her little sister considering the striking blonde hair and blue eyes where oh so similar.

The nudge must have been enough as it caused an almost inaudible 'trick or treat' came from the little girl.

"Definite treat. You're far too scary for a trick" the Brunette entertained the childish festivities for at least once this evening. Grabbing the bucket of sweets from the side by the door and bent down to her level. "Take as much as you want just don't scare me" she smiled gesturing the bucket to the smaller girl under the watching eye of the taller blonde.

"Go on Lex" The more confidant blonde reassured her sister untangling her hand from the smaller girls as she tentatively stuck her now free hand into the bucket withdrawing a lollipop and letting it fall into her fairly bare trick or treat bag whispering a thanks to the brunette and hiding behind her sisters legs as the Latina drew herself up from her crouched position and leant against the doorframe not wanting the door to occupy its rightful place.

"Thank you..."

"Santana" she quickly said feeling a very rare blush creep up her cheeks to the amused expression of the blonde. Recovering Santana quickly said "You must be new round here? I haven't seen you before"

"Brittany." The tall blonde smiled. "And you're right, just moved 2 days ago. I live 4 doors down. I'm guessing you go to McKinley high?" she gestured to the hoodie that had the 'WMHS' letters imbroided on the breast of the jumper. The simple recognition of the high school she was so familiar with almost sparked a small hope that the blonde was her age and going to be attending her school.

"Mhmm youngest head cheerleader" she added with a smirk, yet almost internally kicking herself, why the fuck would this beautiful blonde want to know that. God dam that force of habit, that reassurance of popularity to people who might not know her or judge her.

The smile on the Blondes face faltered slightly as she bit her lip and furrowed her eyebrows. "Right" It was obvious she had already made her first judgement and Santana's gut feeling suggested it wasn't a good one.

"Umm here" she gestured sticking out the bucket of candy her parents had bought for tonight. "We won't get any more tonight and we have to get rid of it all" she quickly said with a fake cough as the blonde's features relaxed slightly under Santana's hesitant gaze.

"That's really kind of you." She replied taking the small bucket with a dazzling smile and tipped its contents into her sister's bag before handing it back to the Latina as they're hands grazing slightly earning a smirk from the blonde as Santana almost dropped the bucket. "I guess I might see you around at school then Santana. Thanks again" Brittany turned taking her sisters hand in her own and making their way down the Lopez' path.

"It's no problem!" Santana called still recovering from the simple beauty that had radiated from the girl on her doorstep. Said girl turned back towards the Latina gracing her with one last smile before she carried on her way back to her house as Santana was left with her thoughts and conclusion that perfect had finally been defined and it came in the shape of a tall blue eyed blonde. Shutting the door behind her she made her way into the kitchen and took a few bites of the pizza still deep in thought. An attraction is nothing, and she wasn't going to deny the fact she was definitely attracted to Brittany. But what threw a spanner in the works was the fact she had been chasing a different blonde for quite a while. Shaking her mind of the thoughts of the tall blonde she finished off eating in the kitchen before quickly tiding up and heading upstairs to run Jakes bath.

* * *

"Come on J. You know the deal!" she said with a hint of frustration as he hid under his bed.

"I don't wanaa!"

"Oh well I guess I'll just eat all the candy myself..." she smirked knowing the effect it would have 3...2...1...

"Fineee" He whined crawling out from under the bed and following Santana into the bathroom where the bath was now already run.

"Give me a shout when you're all done and make sure you get all that face paint off" She smiled staying at the door of the bathroom to make sure he didn't slip and fall.

"Okaaay" he hummed lightly already playing with the toys she had placed in the bath.

By 9pm Jake was bathed and changed and fast asleep in his room while Santana laid down in her own bed after locking up the house and turning everything off downstairs. As she laid there contemplating the encounter with the new girl on the block. What was weird about this evening in particular though wasn't the fact she had been totally mesmerized by a girl she didn't know, but more the fact that for the first time in a long time it was a new Blonde that was occupying her thoughts as she lay in bed. And that blonde wasn't Quinn Fabray. To say the least she was more confused than a whore waking up in church.


	2. Chapter 2

**Santana POV **

"Mom!" I shouted sprinting down the stairs as fast as I could, still pulling my hair up into my signature high pony.

"Yes Santana, in the kitchen" her mom replied as she was washing Jakes bowl that he had just used for breakfast.

"Why didn't you wake me uppp!" Santana whined stuffing her books that she needed for her day's lessons in her bag. Monday, great that just means enduring one hour of soul destroying Spanish, with none other than pedo bear Will Schuester.

"Santana you're 17 years old I shouldn't have to wake you up. There's a cereal bar in the cupboard." Her mother gestured to around the kitchen randomly grabbing her keys from the side and giving the rushing brunette a fleeting hug before taking Jake's bag in her free hand and opening the front door. "Have a good day at school and for goodness sake please don't be late again Mija"

I let out a huffed response as I pulled on my shoes hearing the door slam. Glancing up at the clock in the kitchen that now read 8:30 it sent a surge of urgency to get into school on time, maybe it was the impending glance of the blonde that I hadn't been able to get out of my mind since Wednesday or maybe it was the fact Sue Sylvester had threatened more laps of the track than settled comfortably for my peace of mind if I was late again. Either way all of which added up to a frenzy of grabbing bits and pieces and running up and down the stairs more times than I could handle.

I was out the door in record timing and finally in my 'sweet 16' car my dad had bought me only a year ago, a girl's gotta arrive in style right. I pulled into my usual parking space next to Quinn's car to see the green eyed blonde leaning against her car with an amused expression on her face as I clambered out pulling my standard cheerio bag on my back and locked my prized mustang. As my gaze met Quinn's pulling a smile upon my face instantly that came with all the feelings I've been so expertly repressing.

"Just in time San" She smirked, backing off her car and falling in step with my stride as I headed to the entrance. "Rush was it?"

"What makes you say that?" I laughed skipping up the steps and walking into the locker filled hallways that I've been oh so familiar with, memories good and bad but mostly forgettable, "Well Sherlock?"

"Your make up looks like you applied it with a blind fold on and I'm not even going to get started on the hair." I groaned, shutting my eyes with a sigh.

"Fucking brilliant"

"Come here babe" Quinn laughed as I stuttered on my own words as she lead us into the girls bathroom settling her bag on the side by the mirrors and pulling out her make-up bag. 5 minutes later I resumed my ora of confidence and strode through the halls to English with Quinn's arm linked through mine. No one questioned it, despite knowing my obvious sexual orientation it was just a normal routine that nearly everyone had become accustomed to. Quinn was my wing girl, or so everyone thought to me I was hers.

"Lopez, Fabray. 5 Minutes late again, what excuse do you have for me now?" Mrs Thomas accused as the whole class basically stared at us like we had shot a puppy in front of them.

"No reason."

"Well there was, Santana's make up looked like shit so I rectified it." Quinn laughed as she quickly manuvered through the desks and took her space next to the gothic Asian, Tina I think it was.

"Well Santana can you please do that in your free time rather than my lessons. Sit down"

"Whatever." I muttered shaking my head and taking up my designated place at the front next to one Rachel Berry. As a set of blue eyes followed her actions from the back of the class, the lesson dragged on in typical fashion. Santana finishing her work fairly quickly although never as quick as Mike then the rest of the time being consumed by Rachel discussing her point's of views on the text and literary devices with Mrs Thomas entertaining her which only provided encouragement for my headache to increase.

With 10 minutes to go and the clock seemingly stuck on the same time for the past half an hour, I quickly became irritated by Berry's voice. I raised my hand quickly as Mrs Thomas stopped mid way through her sentence clearly interested by what I had to say.

"Yes Santana?" she said catching the attention of the class at the mention of my name.

"Well Mrs, I was just going to ask if you could spare us all the next 10 minutes of Rachel's voice. See it's a complete waste of oxygen and I'd much rather go to Spanish without a headache." I said sincerely as a few of the class laughed along.

"Santana the world does not revolve around you, just in case you failed to notice that. And I would appreciate it if you kept your irrelevant comments to yourself unless you have something constructive to say." Mrs sighed as I folded my arms across my chest not breaking the staring match I was now having with the teacher.

"Well I've finished the work and I'm fairly sure you haven't got anything constructive to say either." I retorted standing up and placing my work on her desk as I grabbed my things and pulled over one shoulder opening the door.

"I'm sorry Brittany I know this isn't the best impression you could have had of McKinley" I paused quickly at the mention of Brittany turning around and meeting the hard gaze of those captivating blue eyes.

"It's fine." She said shyly clearly not wanting to be called out in front of the class as she ducked away from my gaze as I quickly left the room and leant against the lockers to the side of the door. Fucking great, how the hell didn't I notice her!? Now I bet she thinks I'm some ego induced bitch. Not that everyone else thinks different to that but I'd at least like to make a good first impression.

I leant back slightly looking in through the window in the door as I scanned the room to see Brittany leaning her head against her left hand and biting the end of her black ball point pen as she stared down at the desk. I carried on staring though the window watching the class, watching Kurt get paper chucked at the back of his head by some Jocks I can barely remember the name of, watching Quinn as she appeared deep in thought but more so Brittany. I must have been standing there a while as the bell suddenly pulled me out of my trance as I quickly leant against the lockers to the side of the door, not wanting to be caught as some form of stalking freak, I folded my arms across my chest as the onslaught of losers came piling out of the door. Look cool, I told myself over and over. What if she thinks I'm a weird desperate loser...? I groaned leaning my head against the locker trying to filter out any heart racing thoughts.

"Lopez Spanish let's go" a familiar voice uttered as I felt a grip tighten on my forearm more or less dragging me out of my inner planning to spark up a conversation with the new girl without looking desperate and friendless. The latter definitely not, I just prefer to choose my close acquaintances' and so far Mercedes, Quinn and Artie have yet to break the defences.

"Uh wah the fuck? Oh um hey , um I would but I have to, um apologize to Mrs T you go ahead, save me a seat or something" I muttered ringing my attention away from Quinn and focusing it back on the door as the last few filtered through.

"Is this some like period mood swing? Apocalypse? Santana apologising..." she paused shaking her head as she walked away. As I quickly glanced in through the window again noticing the Blonde was heading to the door causing me to quickly lean back against the lockers pretending to be shocked when the door swung open.

"Oh Um hey. Brittany right?" I tried looking up from my nails and meeting her glance but still no words. "So good first day so far?" I tried again, already noticing the weird glances that were coming my way from the various jocks and cheerleaders in the halls probably wondering what I was doing speaking to the new girl.

"Could say that." She said nonchalantly not even trying to engage in a conversation with me. I tried to keep up but her pace was quickly increasing until she stopped by Mrs. I swallowed the English dictionary and didn't invest in a mute button. My pace slowed as I lingered to the side of Brittany unsure of what to do, I mean she's totally just blew me off but if I walk away I'll look like a total reject. No chance.

"Hey Rach, do you know where Schuesters Spanish lesson is?" The internal scrutinisation was already ticking in my head, for one her tone was much softer, friendlier and certainly not as hostile as what I was graced with. And since when the fuck between the start of school and second lesson did she get all nickname bases with 'Rach', I thought as I glared in confusion both at Rachel and Brittany.

"I actually have a, um place to be now. But Santana knows she could take you if she's not bust of course" Rachel tentatively suggested causing for the first time in my life a feeling of gratitude no scratch that relative thankfulness at Rachel's inability to help the blonde. The groan Brittany replied with took that feeling right away. I rolled my eyes with irritation and stared at my nails again as Brittany seemed to be pleading with Rachel.

"Look Britt, I'll meet you at lunch" the brunette said offering a smile.

"I guess..."

"Come on then, I haven't got all day." I said instantly feeling regret as the blonde's expressions only hardened further but what the hell?! How, am I not meant to feel angry right now! "Look, I can't be late to another lesson so if we could get a move on..." I added this time altering my tone noticing Berry's look of confusion. I can't blame her though, she was almost 100% expecting a No or a bitchy comment. Receiving neither I had to rectify that.

"Rachel you might want to close your mouth before we get sucked up in like a black hole" I smirked turning around not waiting for a response but I'm sure I heard her mutter something about me saying her actual name for once and 'progress'. Shaking the thought's of the dramatic brunette out of my head I turned to the tall blonde as we walked through the hall.

"So are you always so quiet Britt. Any, Brittany." I covered with a cough not wanting to fall into uneasy territory, but more or less being dragged into it by Brittany.

"Are you always such a bitch?" she shrugged with a sarcastic smile as for the first time in my life I didn't have an answer, no comeback, no insult, no nothing. Just a shake of my head as the sudden feeling of disappointment washed over me. It's obviously clear I'm not going to get anywhere with this blonde but if she thinks I'm going to roll over and be all...

"Hey, where's the room? I thought you can't be late or something?" she snapped waving her hand in front of my face.

"It's just there or can't you see." I said through my clenched jaw, the feeling of bitterness not leaving any time soon. I mean what the fuck did I do to her?!

"Right" she finished with a click of her tongue as she turned around about to enter the certain soul destroying room.

"What's your problem?" I snapped out quickly as her hand on the door fell to her side.

"Mainly you, and like you said I'd rather not waste your precious oxygen explaining it to you now if you don't mind I'd like to go to Spanish."

"I haven't done anything to you Blondie so I don't know who you think you are."

"Well you certainly weren't acting like this pretentious bitch on Halloween, so no. You haven't done anything to me, but I don't want to be 'associated'" she hissed causing me to gulp under her stare. "Myself with someone like you"

"What" I laughed regaining my confidence, all chances of friendship's blow out the window now so may as well go all out. "What part of me isn't what you were expecting? Was I meant to go walking around the halls hanging out buckets of candy and smiling...?"

"No" I was cut off as she laughed, how the fuck was anything I said funny! "You're everything I expected that's my point. So don't worry about meeting some high expectations I may have made if you thought that you're highly mistaken Santana."

"What the fuck is..."

I could barely start my sentence let alone finish it because by the time I'd thought of a vicious insult she had the door open and was stepping inside causing me to follow.

"Oh you must be Brittany, I'm Mr Schuester we're very happy to have you here." He smiled offering a hand which she took as I inwardly cringed shutting the door behind me. My anger still hadn't subsided as I headed over to Quinn who had saved me a seat

"Santana can I have a word for a second please."

"What I wasn't even that late!" I bit back quickly sighing and making my way back to him but staying at least 2 feet away in fear of my own safety. He probably has some white van waiting outside.

"I'd like you to sit next to Brittany for a few weeks, she's moved here mid-year and Spanish was the only available language for her to take so it's relatively new to her and well you're the best student in here."

"No way" I snarled turning around to look at Brittany who had already taken up her seat at the back of the room looking equally as displeased at the announcement.

"Santana there is no room for discussion." He said slightly raising his voice.

"I don't even know why I'm in here! I don't need to learn Spanish! And I'm certainly not helping some freak new girl." I glared back at him.

"Do I need to make an appointment with Figgins again Santana?"

"Fine, but I'm not helping her." I muttered in defeat heading to the back of the room and slamming my bag down on the ground next to my seat a little harder than intended as the whole class went silent and turned around.

"Take a picture it'll last longer. I'll sign them if you like?" the majority of the class quickly turned away again and returned their attention to Sir as I heard Brittany chuckle lightly to herself.

"Get over yourself." She whispered only enraging me further causing me to clench my pen almost to the point of breaking it. The next 30 minutes was torturous. Listening to Sir speak and watching the class write notes that I obviously didn't need to make so I ended up spending the majority of the lesson either texting Mercedes or doodling on my note pad.

"What so you just sit here and do nothing? Are you really that arrogant?" she muttered as I stopped the movements of my pen.

"I'm fluent, so stop making assumptions before you know the facts." I hissed back hating the effect her words had on me. Most people piss me off which is certainly no lie, but she's another matter entirely.

"Right now, discuss what you've written down with your partner. I want both of you to be able to say at least one sentence of how your holiday was by the end of the lesson. 30 minutes to go guys." I went back to my drawing as the noise level in the class slowly increased with everyone practising and altering their sentence. As Brittany carried on scribbling things down, 10 minutes went by and the majority of the class already had what they wanted to say down so where spending the last of the lesson talking bullshit about what they did in the holidays with each other. It's interesting how much you can find out when you just listen. Apparently Karofsky had 'banged 4 chicks in one night' and apparently 'Puck had doubled that'. I looked at Brittany who was biting down on her pen again this time her facial expression screaming confusion as she muttered some words in Spanish that sounded like 'time and move'.

"What are you trying to say?" I asked not making eye contact but staring at my phone as the guilt finally made me offer help.

"Um, this" she replied sliding the pad over to me where the sentence in English read.

'I moved from New Jersey 2 weeks ago so I've spent the majority of my time unpacking and dancing in my spare time.'

With her attempts of translating that underneath into Spanish weren't far wrong. I nodded slowly underlining the mistakes she'd made sliding my chair slightly closer to her so she could see the mistakes she'd made.

"Those are close but not quite right. Um you've written 'move' instead of 'moved' so just switch those around because the sentence doesn't read right" I muttered showing her on the page as I wrote above the correct word. "Dancing is said bailando but instead you've written baile" I shrugged correcting it again as she watched the page in front of her in silence. "That's all really you've got the rest." I said moving back away from the blonde and resuming my attention to my phone.

"Thanks" she muttered now leaving an awkward silence between us as she just sat there not doing anything, at least before she was preoccupied.

"Yo nos mudamos de New Jersey hace 2 semanas por lo que he pasado la mayor parte de mi tiempo de desempacar y bailando en mi tiempo libre." I said repeating her sentence back to her.

"Excuse me?"

"That's how you say it. I mean like pronounce the words." I shrugged. "You try."

She tried to say the sentence back to me in a Spanish accent but her American one flooded through making it impossible not to laugh.

"I'm sorry" I laughed again seeing the Blonde's expressions harden. "What it's funny?" I shrugged as she shook her head and crossed her arms turning away from me obviously not understanding that I was only joking with her.

"It's good for your first attempt though, most people in here can barely string two words together and they've had much longer."

"Thanks Santana" she sighed. "What do I have to do? Like stand up and say it or does he like come over here?"

"Nope, you don't have to say it. Pedo bear will just have a look at it and tell you if it's right or wrong which I'm surprised he can do"

"So why did you get me to say it?" she groaned as her cheeks blushed red a little bit.

"Because I knew it'd be funny." I laughed noticing there the bell was about to go any second as I placed all my things back in my bag and stood up.

"Thanks for the help but I still don't like you" she said with conviction mimicking my actions as Sir ordered the class to bring their work to him.

"Feeling's mutual." I shrugged and headed off in Quinn's direction full well knowing the feeling was far from mutual but hey what can you do.


	3. Chapter 3

The rest of the day was pretty similar to the morning. People only continued to piss me off no end and Quinn had spread the word that it was my serious pms. Apparently I was fine in the morning then Lord voldemort in made an appearance after English, but really I was more than fine in the morning well apart from the super rush to school but other than that I was feeling nervously excited at the thought of any possible second meeting with Brittany, turns out the odd's where in my favour. She was in my year and in 2 off my classes. But obviously everything doesn't always work out the way we imagine them too and I was certainly not expecting to be feeling angry and disappointed.

"San"

"Mhm" I hummed in response to Quinn as I tried formulating all the possible reasons why I met Brittany's expectations and why the fuck meeting someone's expectations can be a bad thing. Is she too good to talk to me or something? I scoffed, such a stuck up bit...

"What's up, you've been acting weird all day? Have I done something?" Any other day this sentence would have filled me with optimism, her concern with me not speaking to her for around 7 hours or so might have sparked up some hope that I meant more to her than friendship. The crush I had was slowly deteriorating, the realisation that I wasn't completely analysing her words and formulating them up into some sort of hopeful hidden meaning was a clear indication. I'd even forget to speak to Quinn since i'd been solely fixated on Brittany, the person I was beginning to love to hate. Desperate to impress but equally as desperate to destroy.

"Course you haven't Q" I said sincerely, I wasn't about to take my personal grudge and annoying fascination that I had with some hot new girl I knew nothing about, out on my best friend. "I'm just having a bad day that's all"

"You might want to slip out of that bad mood before cheer practise, sue will have you run laps till you puke up rainbows and happiness. 'Cheer' you know it's in the name" she smiled poking me in the ribs almost getting a smile out of me.

"I'm fine seriously Q" I retorted not really comprehending what she was saying, my thoughts were far from 'with it' at the moment.

"If you say so, how's that new girl" Quinn winked ticking my sensitivity metre off the chart making me snap my head round in her direction wide eyed please, please don't say I thinking out loud I panicked. "You know, Spanish buddies and all that?"

"Oh right, Spanish, right. Um right her names Brittany?" I nodded quickly resuming the tapping of my pen between my fingers. "Haven't really talked" I lied shrugging my shoulders, how exactly am I meant to say oh she completely blew me off after trying to speak to her and I'm pretty sure there was some underlying insult in her dismissal. So haven't talked it is.

"You know I'm not on about that San." She laughed. "You're a lesbian right?"

"New to me, you help me learn new things about myself everyday" I smirked with a roll of my eyes.

"Whatever, I mean. I haven't got a good look yet but she's certainly not bad looking. You have to be getting bored of the cheerio's by now." She shrugged looking away from me and back to the front of the room.

"What, so you suggest I use her for a new fuck." I laughed. "And she's probably not gay." I slipped out quickly at the end. "Plus not every girl I meet I want for sex you know."

"Who are you and what the fuck have you done with Santana?" she mused raising an eyebrow. "Today has been so weird. I expect my girl to be returned my tomorrow or I'm sending a search party out.

There we go again she just called me her girl. HER girl! Nothing, any other day and I might have passed out by such a simple comment and that's no lie. Yeah I've slept with more girls than my parent's would be proud off but Quinn was the only person I'd felt feelings for. The kind that makes you want to be there the next morning feelings. And believe me I've spent countless hours trying to distinguish the line between best friend feelings and something more, and now it just feels like I've been hurled around in another emotional whirlwind after a year of suppressive emotion.

"Next thing you know you'll be sleeping with Puck!" She whispered.

"I'd rather watch Twilight for 5 days straight."

The end of school bell stopped Quinn from answering as the whole class turned into frenzy, shoving things in their bags and tearing it out of the door. Well apart from the odd couple who always stayed behind to like suck up to the teacher or some shit. We followed suit as I walked Quinn out to the main entrance like our typical routine. Quinn quit the cheerio's after Sophomore year, really it was me who convinced her to join in the first place, she agreed but quickly realised it wasn't her cup of tea which I admire, she's knows who she is, knows what she wants and isn't going to follow the crowd or try to fit in with the crowd. Its funny how she didn't want that, she wanted to focus on her grades get a good education without the pressure of belonging to a specific clique and in the process did, it's probably her likeable personality and fucking goddess looks.

"Have fun at cheer practise, I'll text you later" Quinn smiled kissing me on the cheek and basically prancing down the steps to her car I turned to head back inside to the gym seeing as though it's the winter we train inside which is one relief the only downside is you do something to piss Sue off its laps. Outside, and I've only experienced that once in the winter and it's basically like freezing your tits to ice cubes in these skimpy uniforms certainly not the weather I'm used to anyway. Not feeling like laps I spun around to head back inside almost knocking some guy who was hurrying out the building over.

"Watch where you're going" I muttered not in the mood to have a fully pledged go at this du, girl...

"Yeah, I sure will Mrs." The sarcastic tone retorted with a shake of her head.

"Brittany. Sorry, I wasn't paying attention."

"Right." she chuckled and carried on past me down the steps just like the other blonde did only seconds ago.

Throwing my head back and groaning I turned around and followed her. All I want is an answer is that so hard to get.

"Brittany, wait up!" I shouted, quickly walking after her just falling in the step with her strides.

"Please just leave me alone." She shook her head as she ran her hand though her long hair. Gulping away the horrible feeling that was settling in my chest I carried on.

"Look just, please answer me one thing I'll leave you alone after that I promise." I basically pleaded. Not wanting to know the answer but the curiosity was eating away at my thoughts.

"I'm listening."

"Why do I meet your expectations" I sighed. "That's it, that's all I want to know."

"Don't you have somewhere to be" She stopped and pointed at my uniform.

"Head cheerio" I shrugged. "Sue won't make me do anything." I lied. Sue will most likely kill me, unless you have some terminal illness and physically can't move you're expected to be there. Blood in blood out I inwardly cringed at the punishment I'm going to get tomorrow but hey no going back now, it'd be better not turning up at all than turning up late and besides we was already out of the school grounds.

"Right, cause you're different to everybody else. My bad"

"What's that supposed to mean?" I narrowed my eyes not liking where this was going, and I have a strange feeling the saying 'the truth hurts' is going to strongly apply here.

"Look Santana, I'll be really honest with you here. I don't have any time for people like you. You know Halloween when we knocked on your door." I nodded, wondering how the hell this has got to relate to her hatred for me. Did she like not like my candy or something?

"You said straight away that you where the 'head cheerio'" she laughed as my expressions hardened again. "But you where really sweet and to be honest, insanely beautiful which I think you know far too well. I shouldn't have done but I made an assumption from that comment." She paused. "That you where just another spoilt, stuck up bitch who thinks she's better than anyone else because you're 'popular' or get a lot of attention." She shook her head and carried on walking as I regained movement in my muscles and followed suit though the feeling in my throat was almost painful.

"Well that's what I expected you to be like, but for a second I thought you were different those 5 minutes you seemed to have proven me wrong you where so lovely with my sister. Then I saw what you where like at school, how you completely made a girl feel worthless. And that Santana is why I have no time for you. You completely met my expectations that I really. Really didn't want to be true. Now can you please leave me alone?" She finished her eyes hardening again as I glanced up at her before fixating my gaze back on our feet as they walked and clutched my folder to my chest tighter.

"That's." I sighed. "That's not fair"

"No Santana, What you do, what you did to Rachel isn't fair."

"Oh come on. I said one thing! She shouldn't take it so seriously!"

"You're un believable." She laughed.

"You're judgemental!" I protested back feeling increasingly angrier "You don't even know me." I huffed.

"Exactly, and I'd like to keep it that way." There's nothing more I can do. I sighed that steady feeling of disappointment settling in.

"Uh, okay. Sure" I muttered as she nodded and put her earphones in and steadily walked ahead of me as I slowed down. Yeah I'll be the first to admit I say some things without thought, and I definitely say what's on my mind. But I don't go out of my way to make people's lives miserable, am I really that fucking bad that someone who's barely spoke to me wants nothing to do with me. I'll make a note to ask Jake later. Until then I'm left with a walk back to school to pick up my car and get home as soon as possible. Curiosity really does kill the cat.

10 minutes later and I had finally made it back home but there had been no sign of Brittany on my drive back, probably her super long legs. I sighed, pushing open the front door to the smell off my mom cooking in the kitchen.

"Good day at school Santana?" She smiled from the open kitchen we have as Jake came running down the stairs.

"You could say that." I chuckled, picking Jake up and dropping my bag to the floor.

"Tana!" he squealed as I spun him round before letting him drop to the floor.

"Someone's happy today!" I laughed before heading over to mom with Jake at my heels. "What have you given him? Please don't tell me coke?!" I chuckled as my mom shook her head.

"He made a new friend or something. Won't tell me much apparently its top secret"

"Well what'd you say we head up to the park for a bit and you can tell me all about it?" I smiled as he nodded quickly.

"Can I mom?!"

"As long as you and Santana are back in an hour, your father will be home and dinner will be ready." Mom nodded in my direction as I smiled. The best part of coming home is the security, the place you can get away from everyone else and just be yourself 100% without people judging your every decision. Well I'm lucky enough to have that anyway.

"Go put your shoes on while I get changed quickly." I said as I quickly ran up the stairs to my room and pulled out a pair of skinny ripped jeans and a tank top but seeing as though it's not exactly warm so to speak outside I paired it up with a scarf and a leather jacket. Quickly hanging up my Cheerio's uniform I grabbed my phone from my bag and ran back downstairs where Jake already had the door open and was waiting.

"Right, we'll be back in an hour!" I shouted taking Jakes hand and shutting the door behind us as we stepped into the fresh air.

"Race you to the park!" He laughed unhooking our hands and racing it away from me. If there's one thing I am, it's definitely competitive and I don't care if it's my little brother or someone my own age, I want to win.

"There's no way you'll beat me!" I laughed chasing after him, the park's only a few minutes up the road so at least I won't be crippled over by the time we get there. I easily caught up and slowed down to an easy jog all the way there as I checked over my shoulder almost laughing at the look of determination on his face. I was about 2 meters away from busting thought the gate and winning this dam thing but instead I clasped my leg and stopped.

"NO! My leeeg!" I cried, smiling as he tore open the gate and stepped inside as I faked a hobble and followed him in.

"You let me win!" he pouted as I let out a small laugh. "Nu uh you just went too hard for me Jakey boy." Pleased with my response he nodded and ran for the swing as I followed him and took a seat on the swing next to his and started pulling my legs in and out after a push to get momentum.

"Soooooo" I drew out as I looked over at Jake who had his tongue sticking out to the side and kicking his legs wildly. "Who's your new friend?"

"Her names Lexie" He smiled "But don't tell mom!" I laughed at his antics and cute little blush he had forming on his face.

"Oooooh Jakey and Lexie sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G" I sang as his face emulated pure horror.

"EW GIRLS NO!"

"You won't be saying that in 6 years time" I smiled knowingly.

"Whatever" He muttered. "Can we play tag?"

"If you answer me one question" I said thoughtfully on how I would word this. He's 6 years old not exactly the best person to ask but sometimes it's easier, sometimes kids can see things you can't.

"Sure"

"Do you think I'm a bad person J" I muttered as his expressions reaped confusion.

"You're the best big sister in the world and the nicest person ever Saan" the smile he gave me almost made me feel instantly better but if anything it definitely reassured me the thought he would ever mirror the impressions of me that other people have would be heartbreaking he's my rock just as much as I am his and that'll never change.

"Thanks J" I smiled jumping of the swing "Now how about we get this game of tag star..."

"LEXIE!" He shouted and tore off away from me and in the opposite direction as I eagerly turned around to see the girl my brother seemed to like so much.

"No fucking way." I muttered shaking my head and stuffing my hands into my pocket unsure of where to go. Brittany seemed equally as shocked as me as she entered the park with her sister.

"Lexie play tag with me and my sister!" I heard him basically scream at her as he pointed at me as the little blonde girl seemed to recognise me as I gave her a little wave. I'm definitely going to have to teach my little guy some moves because screaming in a girl's face is definite no go.

"Tana you're on! Come on Lex quick!" he laughed as she followed him as they raced away up the slide and Brittany took a seat on the jungle gym bars and pulled out her phone. Fun sponge. I thought running after the two and catching them quickly tapping Lexie's shoulder and running away as she tore after Jake who seemed to have slowed down on purpose. I smiled instantly for a second before getting distracted and basically screamed louder than when I first got my period as Jake tagged me.

"This so isn't fair you two!" I laughed running after them as they high fived each other. "You can't pair up in tag!" I laughed again just missing J who seemed delighted.

"Did you see it? Lex did you see that!?"

"Jake watch out!" she squealed almost blowing my chance as I tapped him on the shoulder and fist pumped the air as I ran up the slide and sat at the top. He's never been good at getting up the slide I smirked as his eyes narrowed cunningly. Before I knew it he had run over to the taller blonde and tagged her with a giggle.

"You're it!"

Britt looked shocked if anything as I smiled into the palm of my hand as she glared at me basically accusing me with her eyes as I shrugged in response.

"You're all crazy" She muttered before running off after lexie and tagging her. And by running I mean floated, basically pranced. Fucking glided everywhere she went too busy starring at Brittany to notice the in-coming predator Lexie tagged me on the shoulder as I slid down the slide screaming with a laughing Lexie following me down and crashing into my back.

"That was so stealthy!" I mustered poking her in the side causing a fit of giggles to fill the space around us as I glanced up at Brittany who was now at the top of the Jungle gym. For a second I swear I saw a smile but that was most probably my imagination because right now she seemed uninterested to say the least.

"No hit backs!" The smaller girl protested as I stood up and shook my head.

"Cheaters, cheaters everywhere!" the smaller blonde just smiled and ran off quickly to Jake who was hiding in the tunnel last time I tracked him. Seizing my opportunity I slowly made my way over to the Jungle gym and climbed up and almost out of breath I sat tentatively a good metre away from Brittany as I opened my mouth to say something but got cut off as she groaned in frustration. Suddenly feeling the happy and elated feeling I felt 10 minutes ago left just with the body language she radiated.

"Just because you run around in a park and play 'tag' doesn't mean I've changed what I think Santana."

"I didn't expect you too." I sighed. "But you know I stand by what I said as well. You're not being fair." I paused. "Don't get confused between my personality and my attitude. My personality is who I am my attitude depends on who people are." I shrugged and hoped the short distance down.

"Jay, come on mum wants us home before dad get's back." I smiled as he emerged from one side of the tunnel and helped Lexie out with him. "You can see Lex another time." I added noticing the pout on his face. "It's been a pleasure to meet you Lexie" I smiled and offered my hand too her as she shook it then run too Brittany.

"Bye Lexie!" Jake shouted as we headed out the park and back home with Brittany still in the same position my words had left her in.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I haven't re-read this so there is probably mistakes which I'm sorry for :p, I won't be uploading anything until after the 10th of January where everything will be more frequent It's just because I have exams. If you don't already follow me on twitter Nayas_sofetch and remember to review or check out my other story :) **

* * *

The next day at school I certainly paid the price for skipping practise with no valid reason which basically meant having a 'imminent death scare' or turning up to practise. So 50 lap's of the field where issued which is probably only because I'm head cheerio and Sue's been in a good mood recently then the majority of the day listening to Quinn moan about her 'crush' not paying any attention to her and Berry stringing more sentences together than a hyperactive 3-year-old on speed, it definitely didn't put me in the best mood in the world. Oh and not to mention the fact I still couldn't get the tall blonde off my mind and it sure didn't help with her floating around the school wherever I walked. In fact the lunch bell basically came as a fucking life saver. I was one Rachel Berry impromptu performance through the halls away from committing or killing. To be fair I can't decide which would be worse. Not living or listening to Berry criting my killing methods. Quinn and I approached our usual table that consisted of Mercedes and Chang and placed our bag's down.

Usually most would expect me to sit with the other cheerio's and the jocks but to be honest they're probably worse than Rachel so I'd rather sit with my real friends.

"Hey girl's" Mercedes smiled eyeing the food counter behind us as the tot's arrived. Standard protocol for tot's Tuesdays. "Berry's sitting with us today so don't cry about it Santana." She laughed as my face dropped. Here I was thinking lunch would be my escape... apparently not...hopefully she'll choke on her low fat diet shake or something.

"Great Cedes. I really felt like a full diagnosis of the food I'm eating and the risk of a Rachel Berry Cafeteria performance."

"We're discussing a set list for regional's on Sunday San. You know how much it means to us so just suck it up and put up" Mercedes said definitively as I rolled my eyes.

"The only thing that's going to get sucked up here is us... into Rachel's mouth" I muttered.

"Yeah and I need to speak with Britt about the choreography, we'll have some smooth moves out there." Chang smiled as if on cue the obnoxious voice was heard from the other side of the room.

"Eugh, come on Q." I said quickly being careful not to turn around and make eye contact. "And yes Cedes I'll pick up some extra tot's" I said quickly before she could ask as we made our way over to the lunch lady and got our tray's. Typically like every Tuesday, the lunch lady gave me extra tots with a knowing look and left the healthiest option for today on my tray. Rather than Quinn who went with burger and chips, that has to be one of the things I envy most about being in the cheerio's, the fairly strict diet that I have to maintain all year round although what Sue doesn't know won't hurt her.

"San?"

"Yeah"

"Do you think I'm attractive?" Quinn said simply as we got a cookie placed on our trays.

"Well you know you're attractive Quinn." I stated simply back. It's true; she must know how beautiful she is, all that bullshit about girls saying they're ugly all the time to get attention I mean what the actual fuck, having boys chasing you down the halls is a sure indication. And for fucks sake they must own mirrors in their houses. But still Quinn's genuine and certainly not like those types of girls. "Why are you asking me that?" I chuckled.

"No. No" She shook her head. "Not like that. I mean as in everything about me" she uttered adding a sigh to this ever awkward conversation. I mean what do I say? Yeah Quinn sure you're attractive in basically every single known way to the universe and I had a major crush on you but whatever.

"People only talk to me for my looks you know?" She shrugged. "It's frustrating"

"Q, you're beautiful inside and out. You just haven't met the right person yet who can fully appreciate that." I muttered quietly as we approached our table where sure enough Brittany now occupied the seat facing Chang and Rachel opposite Cedes leaving me to sit on the other side of Mike and Quinn with Brittany facing me.

"Thanks San" Quinn muttered giving me an almost sad smile as I nodded in return suddenly feeling a lot more tentative with my choice of words in front of Brittany.

"Cedes!" I called down the table and slid my tray to her so she could get the tots.

"Girl have I told you how much I love you recently." She grinned sliding my tray back as I rolled my eyes.

"Santana, it's brilliant you're here in fact we were just discussing our set list for the weekend and it's obvious you have a wide ranging taste in music being Hispanic. Do you have any ideas?" I looked up quickly first to Quinn who shrugged her shoulders and then to Rachel.

"U-uh Ra..." I shook my head the feeling of saying her name directly to her almost feeling like swearing when you're young. "Berry. I have no idea how you run your little glee club."

"No b..."

"Or how to recommend you on songs..." I cut in as the conversation round the table grew silent. "But you could try something modern, maybe a little upbeat give Chang and" I coughed "Brittany" "Something to work with, team ethics and all that. Whatever." I shrugged as Mike smiled, before I went back to eating. And for the first time Rachel had nothing to say.

"What would you suggest..." she pondered seeming genuinely interested in my opinion which would be a first.

"I don't know! I'm not your personal advisor." I snapped back, as the Blonde next to Quinn shook her head, making me angry for not the first time in the space of two days. "Then again you could slow it down really focus on those vocals of yours" as if on cue the light in Rachel's eye's basically blinded me at that suggestion as Mercedes shook her head. "Chris Brown, you know." I chuckled "Don't judge me" I said with a sarcastic smirk knowing full well Brittany was listening as I stood up and slid my barely touched food in the direction of the blonde. "I don't want it and you haven't eaten."I have no idea what came across me but it's true she hadn't eaten and I couldn't stand a moment longer on that table. Why waste food.

"What the f..."

"She's on her period." I heard Quinn mutter as I walked in the opposite direction to head out to the bleachers. I got there quickly and luckily not very many people where around seeing as though it was fairly cold today and I guess sitting outside isn't the best thing to be doing but hey that's all the more convenient for me. I pulled out my phone and lifted my legs up beneath me as I sat cross legged on the white bleachers the crowds usually horde on during the Titan's games. For me it's something I've never experienced, being on the cheerio's since freshman year I've always had side line viewing. The buzz in my cheerio hoodie indicated I had a very unwelcome text as I promptly ignored it resuming my thoughts. It's amazing how you can be surrounded by so many people on occasions where these bleachers are full. Amazing how so many of those people strive to be noticed by the cheerleaders or jocks or at least fit in. All those people... yet you can still feel so alone. Very few people break the walls down or at least have enough persistence to try. Quinn, Cedes and Mike being that small percentage, it's almost verging on frustration how I don't have a hold on my emotions, well not fully. Why in the world I want Britt to be a part of that small percentage is beyond me. A girl I've only just met, well if you could even call it that. It's more like I've tried to drag her to the friendship zone by the hair and failed worse than the economy. Yet still I spare fleeting glances in class, countless hours of thoughts and still nothing. At this rate I have a better chance of being best friends with Berry, I sighed pulling my phone out my pocket after the buzzing persisted and the caller ID 'Do not answer for your own safety' meaning one thing. Rachel felt compelled to hit up my digits... Tapping the call button a little too hard I thrust the phone to my ear.

"What do you want?"

"Santana, your friends want to know where you are."

"And they couldn't ring me themselves why?" I huffed hearing the muffled sound of conversation down her side of the phone. "Who's that? If its Quinn tells her I'm going to elbow her in the tit when I next see her"

"Santana there's no need for that, Quinn was merely telling me you were running the cloth red, Mother Nature paying a visit so to speak and well Santana I fully understand the effects of Pms there's no need to take it o..."

"I'm not on my fucking period!" I shouted in frustration, un tucking my legs from beneath me and standing up. "It's in 2 weeks if you really want to know"

"Well I understand if you don't want to publically announce when it's your time of the month but Qui..."

"Oh do me a favour and go have your period in a shark tank." I snapped back growing increasingly irritated.

"I can hardly see the benefit of doing something like that Santana but in all honesty I would rather spend time in a shark tank than spend another minute talking to you. I was simply passing on a message."

"Right fine, okay Berry what is it, I'm giving you 10 seconds to condense a simple sentence of yours if you can do that"

"QuinnsaysmeetmeoutsideShuest erslessonanddon'tskipsheneedstospeaktoyou" I caught the words Schuesters, Quinn and talk. All of which equated a progressively worse day and a sure equation for a super bad headache or a death wish. In fact I'd rather sing a duet with Berry than this torturous hour that was imminent from the sound of the bell ringing around the school.

"Fuck." I sighed, dragging my feet lazily across the bleachers as I stuffed my hands in my pocket watching the school come alive as kids filtered the way into the building from the quad and the stairs to go to their last lessons.

"Hey Santana!" A voice called out to me from somewhere behind as I stopped just short of the door leading into one of the main entrances and turned slowly noticing the long blonde hair that shone like a beacon in this shit hole of a school. My face emulating pure confusion as my features tightened as she drew nearer.

"Is this some sort of joke? Or lecture?"

"Um no, not quite, I just wanted to say thanks for the lunch and here's 3 dollars."

"I'm going to repeat it." I chuckled stopping her extending money filled hand. "Is that a joke?"

"No, seriously take it. I don't like feeling as though I owe people things or more specifically owe you something. But thanks for the thought."

"Riiighttt" I drew out with a roll of my eyes. "Britt-any" I rectified again "You don't owe me anything and certainly not your prestigious time" I paused and turned back around as I opened the door. "But if you're really that worried about owing me, how about you just walk with me to Spanish."

"I guess I can do that" she shrugged falling into step with me as we walked through the halls.

"So how are you finding McKinley?"

"Okay" I nodded slowly at least a 4 letter reply was better than none.

"What about Spanish?"

"It's pretty difficult, it's new to me, I had to choose another subject and that's the only one that was left" she shrugged pulling her bag over her shoulder where it was slipping.

"Well it's a lot easier than Schuester is explaining to everyone." I chuckled as I approached my locker entering the code as Brittany stopped by the side waiting for me to get my books.

"Right yeah you're fluent"

"Not just that, he's just terrible at Spanish" I huffed grabbing my note pad and Spanish book.

"Why do you have pictures of random women in your locker?" She mused just as I was about to shut it.

"They're not random" as my mouth hung open in disbelief. "It's Nicole Scherzinger" The static expression remained ingrained in her beautiful face. "Hot..."

"Still not getting it?"

"You know what forget it" I chuckled shutting my locker door. "Come on let's go"

"You're strange do you know that?"

I hummed reluctantly in response staring all the while at my books willingly choosing to ignore her last comment. "Are you excited for the weekend? You know whatever the glee clubs doing"

"I don't know, I mean I'm kind of excited but more nervous. I'm the new girl and I'm just worried if I mess up or something"

"You won't" I laughed lightly noticing the small ever so small smile tugging at the taller blonde's mouth. "And besides I'll be there watching so I'll be the first to tell you if you mess up" I joked playfully again only earning a small shake of her head as we entered Schuesters lure of hell, me following Britt to the back of the room as Mr Pedo bear himself addressed the class just as I settled into my seat.

"San" a familiar voice kissed as I looked up from my books.

"Quinn." I paused. "How's about you explain why half the school thinks I'm flowing from the valley Lopez" I glared.

"You're what?"

"My grand canyon"

"Santana I really don't und..."

"My fucking vagina" I uttered slowly.

"Well I only told Berry so I'd have to be her. And you better be there tonight"

"I really don't see the fun in spending my evening at Cedes house with 'the glee girls'" I sighed before adding "no offence" In Brittany's direction who just shrugged.

"San you have to go it's your week to pick up pizza"

"Fine but I call shotgun on the single chair" I smirked as Quinn groaned.

"Fine but can I share with you!" she pleaded

"No chance now go away before I reconsider even showing up at all" I glared again as Quinn returned to her seat muttering some incoherent sentences presumably about me. As I resumed my standard Spanish lesson procedure which involves drawing pointless shit in my book.

"You are going right?" Brittany whispered catching my attention.

"Why? Do you want me to go?" I smirked as she looked away and carried on reading the text book in front of her.

"Silence" I chuckled. "I'll take that as a shy yes"

"No, I just want my pizza" she smirked back as I smiled back. The rest of the lesson carried on in moderate silence as I threw tiny paper balls into Berry's hair from across the room, a game I developed when you finally reach boredom that verges on insanity. Quinn had a homework catch up after school so instead I lingered behind Rachel and Brittany as we filtered out the school and into the car park before Rachel walking in the opposite direction.

"Brittany!" I called as she looked over her shoulder and coming to a stop.

"Are you walking home?"

"Yes and alone."

"Come on" I chuckled "you know what they say." I grinned as she crooked her head to the side. "Keep your friends close...but keep your enemies closer" I finished looping my arm through Brittany's with a smirk despite her protests.

"This is like sexual harassment!"

"It's not sexual harassment if you like it" I smirked again steering our direction towards my car.

"We're not friends Santana" She hissed.  
"Friends with benefits"  
"I don't like you!"  
"I know... you love me" I shrugged.  
"I hat..."

"HATEE HOW MUCH I LOVE YOU GIRRL I CAN'T STAND HOW MUCH I NEED YOOOOU!" I sang with a laugh a smile finally breaking out on to Brittany's face. "You want more? I can go further."

"You're unbelievably annoying Santana"

"Can't hear you nipple pierce" The look on Britt's face was priceless in fact I mentally patted myself on the back. "Come on get in the car."

"See, eyes of a rapist."

"Come on it's just a ride home." I paused, opening up the passenger door. "I have candy" I mustered with a wiggle of my eyebrows.

"I'll be fine walking but thanks anyway."

"Suit yourself but Cedes will kill you if you're late, she likes people to be punctual" I smirked as Britt ran her hand through her hair as I watched her contemplate my offer through the look of concentration engrained on her face.

"If I get in the car do you promise to leave me the hell alone for the rest of the night?"

"Yeah whatever I promise" I muttered the aching smile slowing dispersing, constant rejection hurts no matter what people say and the truth is I have no intention of flowing Britt around, I'm certainly not a chaser and I've tried my best to break whatever expectations I met for her.

"Okay" she shrugged as she climbed into the car ducking her head due to the uncomfortably low height for her as I followed suit.

"You ready" I hummed as I clicked my seat belt into place allowing myself one last glance to where Brittany was already looking at me with the same unreadable expression etched on her face as she graced my with a nod. "Right then, now don't be alarmed but we're going to take a little detour"

"I should have known this was a trap" She chuckled as I turned the engine on. "You can always turn around now but I somehow think you'll live to regret it"

"And why's that" the hardened features returning to her beautiful face but the fact she was pushing her seat belt securely in to place as I reversed the car allowed a small secret smile on my face as I glanced in the rear mirror.

"Because I'm going to show you the best place in town for a killer snow cone" I smirked pulling out the schools car park the relief immediately being reflected as I pulled my hair out of its renowned high pony.

"This is no way a date Lopez"

"And you're no way my type" I chuckled quickly feeling my cheeks warm.

"And why's that?"

"First of all you're kind of whiny and 2nd I'd rather date someone who doesn't want me dead" I shakily laughed again.

"Oh no, I don't want you dead...just muted"

"Take that back right now!" I giggled as I turned the radio on a low volume.

"And snow cones are you for real Lopez. How old are you again?"

"Ice and super sweet flavourings...live a little nipple pierce" I smirked again earning a shove in the arm.

"Stop calling me that" the blonde sat next to me whined as I nodded in response.

* * *

After we got the snow cones I dropped Brittany home and arranged to pick her up in an hour despite her protests and made our last trip to Papa louies for the pizzas. Eventually we got to Cedes at around 7 complete with 4 pizzas from papa louies as we were greeted by Rachel who for some strange reason looked shocked.

"Hey Rach" Brittany smiled as they hugged on the doorstep earning a glare from me.

"Come on we haven't got all day move it" I grumbled angrily before pushing past the two of them and making my way upstairs and into Cedes overly large room where sure enough Tina, Quinn, Mercedes herself and sugar were perched on the king sized bed along with a space that Berry probably was occupying.

"San! You came" Quinn smiled as she sat up and hugged me which I graciously reciprocated after placing the pizzas on the side.

"You know me, reliable as always" I chuckled sarcastically as Quinn pulled away and I stumbled though the darkness to the other side of the room and sat down on Cedes single reclining chair.

"Thanks for the pizza San" Tina smiled opening up one of the boxes as Sugar and Mercedes followed suit.

"It's no problem, what movie have you inflicted upon me tonight?"

"The new Spiderman with Andrew Garfield!" sugar practically shrieked as the door opened again now entering Rachel and Brittany.

"Yes and in all fairness I honestly think an all time musical classic would have been a better suited option to get in the competition mood but obviously majority wins" Rachel sighed as she laid back down on the bed leaving Britt stood awkwardly by the side of them, I found a slight bit of happiness in the fact at least 2 of us would be hating this evening but by attention rapidly returned to Brittany as I stood up and made my way to the door.

"Britt you can sit over there I have to um step outside quickly and take a call"

"Uh are you sure? I don't mind sitting on the floor."

"No it's fine, quests shouldn't sit on floors" I chuckled as I opened the bedroom door. "And this is like my second home so go sit down."

"It's true Britt" Mercedes laughed "She's here all the time"

"Well okay thanks Santana" She smiled as I returned a small smile and stepped out the room and went downstairs into the kitchen as I grabbed 3 bottles of Doctor pepper from the fridge and leaned against the counter top, if I thought this night couldn't get any worse I have to spend 3 hours sat on a floor...with Rachel moaning...and all the girls fawning over Andrew Garfield. Worse. Day. Ever. I groaned as I made my way back upstairs complete with Doctor Peppers.

"Q catch" I shouted throwing a bottle in her direction to her delight and settling with my back to the front of the bed. "Britt" I called over the movie the dim light shining from the screen making it difficult to see exactly where she was sat.

"Yeah, do you want your seat back?"

"No" I chuckled, "You like Doctor Pepper right? Cause if you don't you needs serious medical help."

"Of course"

"Good, okay catch." I muttered throwing the drink in her direction.

"Thanks Santana." She smiled as I nodded before turning my attention back to the movie. "Um Santana." Britt whispered as I turned back to her "You know you can sit on here too if you want there's plenty of room and I kinda feel bad stealing your seat"

"Fuck Britt, I thought you'd never ask." I smiled with a wink as I stood up and slid into the seat alongside Brittany as she rolled her eyes.

"You're welcome" She grinned as I tucked my legs up resting my chin on my knees.

"He's so hot!" Sugar whined to the agreement of Mercedes.

"Emma stones where it's at girls you're all blind" I smirked as Mercedes laughed.

"Here, here girl!"

"If it's any constellation" Britt whispered. "I totally agree with you"

"You're a?" I muttered in shock.

"What? Didn't expect that?" she laughed as I shook my head.

"Jesus no" I gasped as she just shook her head and carried on watching the film as a smile I couldn't contain spread across my face at least one good bit of news came out of today.

"Stop smiling. I still don't like you... that much."

"That much?" I smirked nudging her in the side.

"You're slowly growing on me, and my slowly. I mean very slowly."

"So you wouldn't mind if I leant against you i need to get my sleep on" I tried receiving a glare and a muffled grunt.

"I'm going to take that as a yes" I muttered with another smile and leant against her shoulder as I shut my eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

HEY! so my exams are all out of the way so I'm free to get back to updating regularly :) but if there is anything you want to ask me or whatever just follow me on twitter or my tumblr which are on my profile here :) Anyway thank you for reading guys, review or tell me how you want things to go ship wise ! Love.

* * *

"Santana come on move it! You're giving me a dead shoulder!" the blonde to my side uttered as Brittany's sharp edge to her voice woke me up inducing a grumble of discontent and I received a harsh poke to the ribs. "Santana I'm being serious your massive head is weighing me down."

"I so do not have a big head" I mumbled, the ache in my neck becoming a prominent issue as I leant up "I'll think you'll find it's perfectly proportional."

"Your head is so big I'm surprised you don't fall over from being so top heavy, must be that big ego of yours."Big ego...brilliant just another insult to add to the ever growing list, thanks Brittany you sure do know how to make a girl feel good about herself.

"Oh and here I was thinking we'd made progress" I mumbled, the aftermath of a quick power nap accounting for my orientation as I rubbed my hand over the ache in my neck with my eyes still adjusting to the bright light that was now shining. "Nope wait reality check...Still in the hate zone"

"Exactly" Brittany retorted earning a rather unattractive snort from me.

"Personally I can see where Brittany is coming from Santana you have a less than desirable personality and to be quite honest you're fairly intimidating with your beautiful black flowing hair...the dazzling complexion...the jaw line...your eyes and well your twin assets are a help..." the recognisable voice of twinkle berry trailed off luring me out of my state of after sleep as I realised where I was and with whom.

"Yeah right gay berry don't orgasm while I'm in the room thanks" I chuckled quietly feeling somewhat embarrassed as I quickly masked the uneasy silence that was approaching. "No wait, go on. I missed the part about my dazzling complexion" I laughed again as I glanced at Quinn with a wink as I so often did. We usually behaved like that, jokingly about our appearances, poking fun at one another or employing a false sense of superiority when we both know how insecure we really are. Stupid, yet it relieves any awkward tension and embarrassment you can sometimes feel from compliments that you don't feel become you. Except this time Quinn just looked away, my features tightened and confusion set in quickly. Deciding against the idea to make a show of this now I pushed the confusion to the back of my mind and settled on addressing the issue that was quickly becoming Rachel Berry.

"It's all well and good making fun of me Santana and maybe I got a little carried away in the moment but it doesn't change the fact you're incredibly intimidating, beautiful and both aware of it at the same time" I gulped silently, feeling increasingly more uneasy with the attention that was being directed towards me at the moment. Kind of like when you shine the interrogation light on someone. Yeah kinda like that.

"Rach please stop it, I can feel her head inflating as we speak" Brittany laughed as I nodded in compliance yet feeling grateful for Brittany's although an insult, a well timed one at that. "Although you were way to kind on your analysis" the blonde added with a glance towards me the playful glint in her eyes and the slight curve at the corners of her mouth enabled me to release the breath I didn't realize I was holding.

"And how would you describe me then Britt-Britt" I mused sarcastically as her eyes raked my body before settling back on mine. It was certainly unnerving, especially when one look induced a feeling in my stomach comparable to an elephant waltzing around in there. What was more interesting is that I genuinely wanted to hear her opinion.

"Well" She drew out as I focused all my attention on her next words, a mixture of apprehension and excitement flooding my senses. "Good looking, in shape, a good style though not exactly individual...more generic" She shrugged as I glanced down at my skin tight jeans and tank top. "Arrogant, annoying and a beautiful voice" the blonde finished as I mulled over her words, not exactly a 10 star review but hey who's perfect. I shook my head slowly with a laugh.

"All apart from two Pierce."

"And what's that I'm pretty sure I nailed it"

"You forgot to mention my perfect tits and I don't sing so you're sadly mistaken with your last point" I smirked as her eyes squinted with accusation at me; it would almost be intimidating...if it was anyone apart from Brittany.

"You sang in the car park earlier and y..."

"Would you two please stop flirting and care to address the revelation of Santana's singing capability" Rachel mustered as Quinn groaned grabbing my attention, what the fuck is wrong with her tonight. "Although your abilities may help our club, I would have to make it clear we have a very very talented lead singer, however she may be able to teach you a few things..." Berry rambled on as I zoned out, all I could focus on was the fact Rachel has now resorted to referring to herself in third person...new lows. New lows every time I spend time with her. My ridiculing of Rachel's actions in my thoughts where quickly prevented as Quinn groaned grabbing my attention.

"I'm not flirting with her!" Brittany snapped back quickly before I could ask Quinn what was wrong.

"It's not flirting Berry, and like you would know what flirting even is. Your idea of flirting is flashing your ankle in the halls so please save your breath" I chuckled as I watched the corners of Brittany's mouth perk up a bit as she tried to suppress a smile. "Besides where's Cedes and Sugar gone?"

"To the shop while you were sleeping" Quinn quickly jumped in as she stood up, looking everywhere around the room except from at me. "I just remembered I have somewhere I need to be, sorry girls tell the other two I had a great night"

"You never told me that earlier Q" I frowned as I stood up from the chair, watching her as she made her way to the door.

"We don't tell each other everything Santana" the tone again immediately changing as she glanced at me before shuffling out the door only mumbling an irritated goodbye as the door shut.

"What the fucks her deal?" I snapped angrily at Rachel who almost flinched as I pulled my coat on.

"She's your best friend maybe you should ask her yourself" worry and panic slowly settled in as I recalled the last 10 seconds in my mind. Quinn never gets mad at me and especially not like that, no hug, no goodbye and she most certainly hasn't got anywhere to go tonight. I let out a groan as I zipped my coat up feeling the temptation to run after her but then the realisation that I had dropped Brittany here and that I couldn't just leave. "Britt do you mind if we leave now, it's getting late"

"Yeah sure no problem, you go get in the car I'll follow you out" I nodded as I grabbed my phone from the side table and headed downstairs as the front door opened.

"You going somewhere?" Mercedes questioned as I graced her with a small nod.

"I'll see you two tomorrow"

"Sure bye San" Sugar smiled leaning in for a quick hug which I reciprotated to both Sugar and Mercedes then quickly left and walked to my car across the road. The fresh air cooling my heated skin and furthering the smarting in my eyes as I leant against my car, taking the time to embrace it and embrace the few seconds I had alone. I'm probably over reacting and Quinn is just having a bad day but it's rare she speaks to me like that and if it's something I experienced from a young age since I met Quinn...falling out with your best friend sucks. Big time. The door facing me opened as Brittany walked out causing me to open the car and slide into the driver's seat as the passenger's side opened and Brittany climbed in.

"Are you okay?"

"And what would you care" I snapped quickly feeling the anger I've been suppressing rise to the surface, and almost immediately after regret. "I just want to go home so can you please not get involved in my business" I mustered trying to lower my voice as the grip on the steering wheel increased

"Sorry for trying to help, no wait" The blonde next to me laughed almost in a sympathetic like manner that only made my anger increase further. "I'm not sorry in the slightest, you're just being you right?" she shrugged.

"Look I don't have time for your little cryptic analysis of me okay! You don't even know me, you don't even want to spend the time to get to know me and if you hadn't noticed Brittany I'm trying I'm trying so hard" I sighed the smarting reforming in my eyes as I clenched them shut. I have no idea where this was coming from. But how else do I say it without sounding like a desperate loser or some obsessive cling on. Oh hey excuse me Brittany, I find everything you do captivating. Like I can't take my eyes off you in class or the halls and not to mention you're insanely beautiful and the worse part? I've heard so much from Chang and Cedes about how 'great the new girl is yet all I've witnessed Is bluntness and a judgemental attitude. I glanced in her direction to find her already staring at me like earlier, that same unreadable expression that's slowly beginning to drive me mad. I don't have feelings for this girl, that would be impossible. I don't know her and she doesn't know me I thought quickly as the pounding in my heart increased with an aching feeling almost verging on desperation for her to give me a chance.

"You really think I've got you all wrong don't you?" she mused as her eyebrows furrowed and I leant back in my seat with the slow rumble of the engine sounding the silence that settled, as I thought of something to say, something about myself that would sway her predetermined views or whatever she's heard about me.

"I just want to know why you hate me." I shrugged before blurting out a Rachel berry like esque comment "I love to sing!" The chorus of laughter that emitted from Brittany only made me want to slowly disappear right there and then. "What? I'm trying to prove you wrong here?" I smiled quickly finding humour in my completely out of the blue statement as I felt the need to explain. Not as if she was pressurizing me into speaking, not as though she asked me anything directly. Just that I felt some-what comfortable? No not comfortable in speaking more felt compelled to. "Okay, okay" I muttered turning to face her. "I'm in the cheerio's for no real reason, I mean I like to dance but I kind of just use it as a release instead of singing and plus it looks pretty good on any applications I'm going to have to make" I paused as I took a breath from my slight rambling "but ultimately I kind of hate it, I mean I have aspirations you know?" I shrugged notchelantly as Brittany nodded slowly encouraging me further. "I'd love to do something to do with music, being on the cheerio's is so demanding and ...bitchy" I sighed. "It's easy to get caught up in an image you're presenting and I don't want to be that person."

"Isn't that kind of hypocritical Santana? I mean you basically make Rachel feel bad about herself every time she speaks?"

"Kind of I guess, but I don't mean it most of the time. I mean I know I have some sarcastic tendencies, but Berry could stop having things said about her with ease if she dressed a little differently and didn't make everyone want to remove their own ears" I huffed as an incredulous look spread across Brittany's face as I felt the hole I was digging for myself deepen.

"What's that got to do wi...?"

"Because it's so frustrating" I retorted quickly. "I don't have any control over what people say behind my back, I could be nicer than mother fucking Teresa but that wouldn't get me anywhere because they'll all be saying the same thing when I'm not around. Just because I like girls instead of guys, you get it?" I turned as she still looked confused. "It's just frustrating."

"Santana, that still doesn't make it okay to do what you do sometimes. I'm not one to listen to other people's opinions of people but all I've heard is stories of how you treat so many people with disrespect and arrogance. My first day you basically called out a teacher in front of everyone and walked out, not very many people do that Santana because they know it's wrong regardless of how you look or how smart you are, you're not better than anyone else and neither is anyone else better than you"

"I just get angry sometimes, I can't help it. But I don't understand why you obviously don't like me and I've been nothing but nice to you?" I frowned.

"Well correct me if I'm wrong but you seem like two different people sometimes. I completely understand about your sexuality Santana, me of all people get what you have to put up with" Brittany sighed as I watched her expression finally soften and under any other circumstances I might have taken the time to tell her how beautiful she looked but given the context of the conversation I left it. "But when you're with your family is completely different, especially with your brother In fact it completely beats me how you can be so caring and so."

"So?" I encouraged as she stopped and bit down on her lip slightly.

"I don't know, so perfect?" she shrugged as my heart literally almost stopped. "To someone who tears other people down all the time"

"I-I um" her honesty took me aback a little but she had to know I'm not like that, I distance myself from the cheerio's for a reason, sure I like to go to parties and sure I like to be popular even though I know it's only because of my head cheerio status, it makes the whole high school experience easier, but I don't intentionally go about my day to upset other people. "But I am like that with my friends as well Brittany, I don't know how to be who you want me to be but I'm certainly not perfect and you still didn't answer my question. Why did I meet your expectations or whatever you said?"

"I just think it'd be better if you were just you and only you all the time" the blonde muttered as I waited patiently for an answer. "It's just when I first met you, you mentioned being on the 'cheerio's' and I know it's wrong but I just pinned you down as the stereotypical bitchy and egotistical cheerleader but you was so nice to my sister so I thought maybe not" She shrugged as I felt increasingly more uncomfortable. "Then at school, my first day even, first lesson. You basically proved what I hated and I just don't like to associate myself with those kind of people. People who change around other people are difficult to trust Santana and I trust people with everything I am if I like someone. So it's difficult to open up to someone who could be lying about everything they are" Brittany trailed off into a silence as I felt experience came from that statement but without wanting to pry I just reassured her.

"I'm not that kind of person you're just not giving me the chance to show you. I want to be your friend Britt. And there's not much I wouldn't do for my friends. Just please drop whatever idea you have of me in your head and give me a chance?" I muttered as the low rumbling of the engine continued to drown the silence.

"I'll try Santana, it looks like we'll be seeing a lot more off each other anyway" She shrugged as I finally felt the safety to start our journey home as I pulled away from Mercedes' house. I smiled brightly at Brittany as I was driving feeling safe enough with the empty roads to take a moment to show how grateful I was.

"Thank you."

"I wouldn't be saying that just yet Lopez, you're still on a trial" she chuckled as I rolled my eyes and turned the radio on low. "You better watch out for your brother though"

"Huh? What's he done now?" I smiled as I heard Brittany laughing at presumably the thing she was about to tell me.

"I came back the other night and Jake and my sister where lying down on the sofa together asleep watching some Disney film. It literally was like the cutest thing I've seen in all my life."

"No way! I knew he'd get the Lopez charm!" I smiled enthusiastically making note to congratulate Jake when I got home. "Did you get a picture?!" I laughed as she pulled out her phone.

"I sure did, it's the cutest thing in the world. But Lopez charm?" She mused as I nodded.

"It's a gift" I smirked. "I romance the pants off of people."

Brittany burst out laughing as I joined in feeling quite content with the easiness that talking to Brittany was becoming.

"You? Romantic?" she laughed quietly as I mocked injury and nodded. "Okay so tell me Romeo what's your idea of romance?"

"Well for a start I'd take the girl out for a meal, because who doesn't like food right? Then I'd tell her how beautiful she is and pay. I always pay. Then I guess I'd take her in my car to my favourite place in the world complete with blanket and just lay down" I mumbled as she started laughing again. "You're just jealous you're never going to see my favourite place" I winked back as I turned on too our road not wanting the journey to end.

"Okay, okay enough Romeo, you can just drop me off at your place, my house is like 3 doors down" Brittany laughed as I drove past my house.

"The world can be a dangerous place for a beautiful girl" I winked with a coy smile as I pulled up outside her place as she rolled her eyes.

"Here" She smiled handing me her phone as I saw my little brother asleep with Brittany's sister and like Britt said it really was the most adorable thing. Smiling, I quickly took to her contact list and added my number and typed out a quick message to myself as the blonde next to me moaned.

"That's a cheap move Lopez!" I giggled and winked as I handed her phone back.

"You love it"

"You can go home now Romeo" She chuckled as she un-clicked her seat belt. "You know Santana I like being a fruit loop in a world full of cheerio's" she winked quickly as I chuckled at the strange comment from the blonde as she stepped out the car. "But thank you for the lift and everything"

"No" I smiled and wound the window down as she leaned on the frame. "Thank you, you're definitely refreshing Brittany. You..." I trailed off not quite finding the words.

"I...?" Brittany coaxed in waving her hand as I narrowed my eyes. What exactly do I want to say here, I'm grateful, less burdened, and optimistic maybe even?

"You...Um...you"

"I...?" Brittany chuckled as I groaned in response.

"You...you know what forget it..."

"Are you trying to serenade me Lopez?" Brittany laughed loudly from the window. "Lady gaga isn't my style but you're more than welcome to give it a shot." She said as her laughed died down and I rolled my eyes in response.

"You and I hey" I chuckled with a wink.

"Never going to happen" Brittany smiled as she stepped back from my car as she turned around leaving me to watch her walk back to her door in the least creepiest way possible before turning the car around and parking it on my drive.

I quickly scaled the stairs and took to my room as fast as I could before stripping down to some shorts and my tank top as I clambered into bed, pulling out my phone as I did so.

**Outgoing Brittany: It's a love story baby just say yes!? ;) **

**Incoming Brittany: I don't believe in love stories Romeo. Goodnight **

I frowned at the uliminated screen in my hands as I rolled on to my side. Someone so unconventionally beautiful deserves to be loved and I get the feeling she hasn't been.

Outgoing Santana: Not even if I throw pebbles at your window?

Incoming Brittany: its cold outside Romeo, I'd rather you let me sleep. It's the most loving thing you could do right now.

I smiled slightly before typing out another message quickly back. To the extent of the lyrics I don't know how much meaning they held.

**Outgoing Santana: YOOOU AND I! Something, something about the chase. You and I Britt ;) xx**

**Incoming Brittany: Go to sleep Santana before I come over there and sedate you myself x**

I let out a small laugh before settling on one last message before rolling over and settling my phone to the side of my bed

**Outgoing Santana: Wanky. **

As happy as I was after tonight's breakthrough with Brittany, something still didn't feel right. And that was most certainly Quinn. My best friend and girl I loved with all my heart didn't feel comfortable in telling me what was wrong and well. That just hurt like a lot.


End file.
